Lannux
Brouillon thumb|110px|Monnaie représentant les armes de la gens Coponia. thumb|110px|Blason des Lannux. Description du Blason : D'argent, à l'arbre terrassé de sinople, au lion léopardé de sable brochant sur le fût de l'arbre, accompagné en chef de deux étoiles du même. Selon mon cousin, au sens généalogique du terme, Charles Marie René Leconte de Lisle (1818 - 1894), nos ancêtres Lannux descendent des Copons, une illustre famille catalane, et eux même ont comme ancêtres, la [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coponia_(gens) gens Coponia], personnages de l'ordre équestre, dont des chevaliers à Tarragone à partir de l'époque d'Auguste. Mais cette ascendance c'est par les femmes et au niveau agnatique les Lannux sont d'origines aragonaises et béarnaises. Le toponyme Lanuza, Lanuce écrit en phonétique française, se prononce comme Lanusse ou Lanux, Lanucis en latin. Selon Roberto Faure, coauteur du Diccionario de Apellidos Españoles et le philologue Joan Coromines, il a peut-être pour origine le nom arabe al-nuzha', dérivé de la racine ''nzh', qui peut se traduire par s'éloigner[http://www.redaragon.com/sociedad/heraldica/default.asp?accion=pagina&heraldica_id=254. ''Lanuza]. Selon d'autres linguistes, c'est une corruption de Leonuza, car le blason de la famille de Lanuza, en 1080, c'est deux lions de gueules. En gascon Lannux correspond à lanus, un terrain de lande très maigre''Toponymie générale de la France'', Ernest Nègre, Librairie Droz, 1990.. Les blasons des comtes de Bigorre et des premiers Lanuza sont identiques. On peut en déduire que des seigneurs de la cour des comtes de Bigorre suivent le comte de Bigorre, Iñigo Arista, quand il devient le premier roi de Pampelune, de 824 à 851. Les membres de cette famille de Lanuza occupent des postes de haute responsabilité à la Cour d'Aragon du XIe siècle à la Renaissance. Les premiers Lannux sont cités dans le Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny. Ils semblent, du fait d'une alliance au XIIe siècle, et pas d'héritier mâle être la tige commune des Lannux et des Nogaret. Ils récupèrent leur blason auquel ils ajoutent le lion des Bigorre/Lanuza. Ou c'est l'inverse : en latin nux c'est la noix or sur le blason l'arbre est un noyer. D'après l'historien Pierre de Lanux et un autre descendant des Lannux, l'écrivain Charles Marie René Leconte de Lisle (1818 - 1894), la famille Lannux serait rattachée aux comtes de Toulouse. Les Nogaret sont alliés aux comtes de Toulouse ce qui implique qu'au moins jusqu'à Bertrand de Nogaret, marié à Serène de Toulouse-Lautrec, les ancêtres sont communs aux Lannux/Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313). Les Nogaret de Saint-Félix sont nobles et figurent dans le Saisimentum', sur la liste des barons, chevaliers, nobles de la baylie. Du fait du catharisme, cette famille perd son rang dans la noblesse et ses biens. D'ailleurs Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313) Nogaret, conseiller de Philippe le Bel, n'est pas noble dans tous les actes, jusqu'en 1299 et ne possède plus de biens fonciers, car on aurait retrouvé des traces de leur existence dans les documents de MarsillarguesDossat Yves. Guillaume de Nogaret, petit fils d'hérétique. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 53, N°212, 1941. pp. 391-402.. Les Nogaret-Lannux vont hériter uniquement de quelques biens dans le Béarn venant de la famille de la femme de Gautier, Florence de Béarn. Les Lannux reprennent le nom de leurs ancêtres et s'installent à Jagou, paroisse à côté de celle de Garos. On a rocii moreu de P. de Lannux, de Garos, fo liurat au capperan de Gaston, cité dans un Rôle de achats faits à Orthez pour l'armée du Comte de Foix, le 26 janvier 1389''Archives historiques du département de la Gironde'', Volume 12, Société des archives historiques de la Gironde (Bordeaux, France), Chez Aug. Aubry, 1870. p.282.. Ce P. de Lannux est de ma famille, car il est de Garos. Il est chapelain du Prince Gaston III de Foix-Béarn, dit Gaston Fébus (1331 - 1391). Les différentes branches de la famille Lannux sont réparables par l'adjonction au nom patronymique d'un nom de terre précise. Le Jean Lannux (1726 - 1801), qui se marie avec Marie Catherine Saulnier de Cugnon, apparaît comme sieur de Groix sur un extrait des registres du greffe du siège royal de MorlaixAD. Nantes - E. 1116., du samedi 15 avril 1752. * * * * * * * * * LES PREMIERS LANNUX . La famille de Lanuza . Les blasons des comtes de Bigorre et des premiers Lanuza sont identiques. On peut en déduire que des seigneurs de la cour des comtes de Bigorre suivent le comte de Bigorre, Iñigo Arista, quand il devient le premier roi de la dynastie navarro-aragonaise de Pampelune, de 824 à 851Barrau-Dihigo, Lucien (1900). Les origines du royaume de Navarre d’après une théorie récente. Revue Hispanique. Vol 7 (21–22): 141–222.. Il est donc possible qu'il y ait un lien de parenté, soit des bâtards, soit des cousins éloignés. Dominus Beltran de Leonuza meurt en combattant le vicomte Centulle V de Béarn en 1080''Crónica de la provincia de Zaragoza'', Crónica general de España, José Fernando González, MAXTOR : 2003., certainement lors du siège de Saragosse, tenue par le Cid,Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, au service des musulmans. Centulle V devient comte de Bigorre en revenant de la guerre, la même année. Dix ans après le comte est tué dans la vallée de la Tena où la famille de Beltran est seigneur de Lanuza. Il s'agit peut-être en partie de résolution de certains conflits familiaux. En tous les cas la famille de Lanuza ne vient pas car Sancho Ramirez veut repeupler son royaume. Le Fuero de Jaca date de 1077. Cette ville, nichée sur le Camino de Santiago, accueille des artisans et des bourgeois gascons et béarnais. En 1080 Dominus Beltran de Leonuza est déjà un seigneur âgée. Une inscription dans une tour d'une maison à Sallent de Gallego le cite et dit qu'ils sont des réfugiés de la Cour de Barcelone. Les membres de cette famille de Lanuza occupent des postes de haute responsabilité à la Cour d'Aragon du XIe siècle à la Renaissance. Quel est le lien entre la famille de Lanuza et les Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny à part le patronyme ? Le toponyme Lanuza, Lanuce écrit en phonétique française, se prononce comme Lanusse ou Lanux, Lanucis en latin. Les Lannux/Lanuza sont des aristocrates aux origines néanmoins obscures. * * * * * Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont . Grâce au Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : de l'Ordre de Cluny nous trouvons des Lannux qui sont peut-être les ancêtres des Lannux de Garos. Garcia-Brasc, membre de la famille Lannux a juré la sauveté au Prieuré après le comte Bernard II Tumapaler d'Armagnac (ca 1011 - après 1081). Les Lannux se retrouvent dans d'autres actes. Selon Hélène Couderc-Barraud, La violence, l'ordre et la paix: résoudre les conflits en Gascogne du XIe au début du XIIIe siècle les Lannux appartiennent à un groupe de seigneurs qui peuvent avoir un d'homme à homme avec le comte. C'est leur ancrage géographique qui leur confère leur poids particulier''La violence, l'ordre et la paix: résoudre les conflits en Gascogne du XIe au début du XIIIe siècle'', Tempus (Médiévale), Hélène Couderc-Barraud, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Ils sont des vassaux des Vicomtes de Corneillan. L'abbaye bénédictine de Saint-Mont est fondée vers 1050 par le seigneur Raymond de Saint-Mont et Bernard II Tumapaler d'Armagnac (ca 1011 - après 1063). Roger de Lanux est présent parmi les seigneurs du comté d'Armagnac qui assistent ce comte d'Armagnac, à l'octroi des coutumes de NogaroMONLEZUN, Histoire de la Gascogne III, p. 15. : * * * * * Les Lannux au XIe siècle . thumb|260px|Blason des comtes d'Armagnac. : 1. Brasc Ier de Montaian ou Montagnan (ca 1000 - avant 1060) appartient à une famille qui possède une partie de la seigneurie de Montaian ou Montagnan''Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny'', Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. Il se marie à Julienne de Lannux (ca 1010 - après 1060), sœur de Roger, seigneur de Lannux (Gascogne). Brasc Ier de Montaian ou Montagnan (ca 1010 - 1060) et Julienne de Lannux (ca 1010 - après 1060) sont les parents de : : 2. Brasc de Montagnan, père de : * Fort-Brasc de Montagnan (1055 - après 1081), chevalier, coseigneur de Montagnan, qui se fait moine à l'abbaye bénédictine de Saint-Mont vers 1081 (chartes VII, XLIV, LXVIII et LXXXVII-7). Fort Brasc de Montagnan est avant cela un miles du comte Bernard qui soutient son maître lorsque celui-ci défend Saint-Mont contre l'archevêque Austinde, et qui donne ses terres aux moines. Les milites constituent une classe, une aristocratie militaire qui forme l'ossature du système féodal. Fort de Brasc a comme oncle Garcia-Brasc de Lannux-Montagnan (ca 1030 - après 1080)Knightly Piety and the Lay Response to the First Crusade: The Limousin and Gascony, C. 970-c. 1130, Oxford University Press Academic Monograph, Marcus Graham Bull, Clarendon Press, 1993.. * Arnaud-Brasc (1060 - après 1081) ne veut pas donner sa part de l'église de Montagnan (chartes LXVIII et LXIX) à l'abbaye bénédictine de Saint-Mont. Le conflit entre les frères est violent. Garcia-Brasc de Lannux-Montagnan intervient et l'ancien comte devenu moine à Saint-Mont,Bernard II Tumapaler d'Armagnac (ca 1011 - après 1081) aussi. Ils contraignent Fort-Brasc de Montagnan à faire un accord avec son frère''La violence, l'ordre et la paix: résoudre les conflits en Gascogne du XIee au début du XIIIe siècle'', Tempus (Médiévale), Hélène Couderc-Barraud, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008. : : Arnaud-Brasc ayant attaqué une donation faite par Fort-Brasc, son frère, avec son consentement, les moines, pour faire cesser toute contestation, lui donnèrent deux chevaux, une jument et trois sols, moyennant quoi il abandonna toutes ses prétentions, c'est-à-dire les droits qu'il réclamait sur un paysan nommé Sans Aner de Cornes, sa femme et ses enfants, et un alleu qui avait donné lieu au procès. Il donna, en outre, une vigne et autres chosesCartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny, Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. : 2. Fort-Brasc, doyen de Saint-Mont, en 1062 (charte LXVII). : 2. Garcia-Brasc de Lannux-Montagnan (ca 1030 - après 1081) jure la sauveté au Prieuré après le comte Bernard II Tumapaler d'Armagnac (ca 1011 - après 1081) vers 1050. Vers 1060, Roger de Lannux, Seigneur de Lannux jusqu'en 1070, avec Garciac Brasc, son neveu, et Julienne, mère de ce dernier, donnent aux moines de Saint-Mont le casal des Castay (maison et propriété). Le texte ne dit pas ou est situé ce casal, mais il est certainement dans la commune de Lannux. Il succède à son oncle maternel Roger de Lannux, comme seigneur de Lannux, du chef de sa mère Julienne, sœur du même Roger. Garsie Brasc est seigneur de Lannux en 1070 (C. LACAVE LA PLAGNE BARRIS, Cartulaire de Sainte-Marie d'Auch, p. 19) (charte 1, XL, XLIV et LXVIII) Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny, Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. Après enquête auprès de l'ancien comte Bernard II Tumapaler d'Armagnac (ca 1011 - après 1081), ce sont trois membres de l'aristocratie qui jugent en 1070 lors de l'affaire de l'alleu de Nogaro, Guillaume Garsie de Sainte-Christie, Fort Loup de Sion et Garsie Brasc de Lannux, qui appartiennent aux grandes familles de l'aristocratie locale''La violence, l'ordre et la paix: résoudre les conflits en Gascogne du XIee au début du XIIIe siècle'', Tempus (Médiévale), Hélène Couderc-Barraud, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Garcia-Brasc de Lannux-Montagnan a comme enfants : : 3. Raymond-Garcia de Lannux (actes LXIX et LXXXVII-38)Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny, Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. Il est cité en 1081 dans la transaction au sujet de Montaian''Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny'', Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. Des messes sont dites pour l'âme de Ramon Garcia de Lanux dès le XIe siècleSamaran Charles. Le plus ancien cartulaire de Saint-Mont (Gers) (XIe-XIIIe siècles). In: Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes. 1952, tome 110. pp. 5-56.. : 3. Osset de Lannux (ca 1055 - après 1086) (acte LVIII)Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny, Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. : 3. Roger II de Lannux (ca 1055 - après 1086), est caution pour Arnaud de Béarn, dit de Clarac, chevalier, avec Auger II de Miramont, vicomte de Tursan, son beau-frère, et Arsieu de Navailles, dans un traité de paix qu'il fait avec Suave, abbé de Saint-Sever, vers 1092 (D. DU BUISSON, llist. monasterii S. Severi, pp. 189-190)La Vasconie: étude historique et critique sur les origines du ..., Jean de Jaurgain - 1902.. Vers 1086, il est témoin d'une transaction entre le couvent de Saint-Mont et Éléazar, chevalier, et Bertrande, sa femme, veuve du Vicomte de Corneillan''Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny'', Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. : 3. Brasc II de Lannux (ca 1050 - après 1090), chevalier, miles de Lannux Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny, Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865-19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904., marié à une fille d'Arnaud-Garcia de Sainte-Christie (acte LXX) donne, vers 1090, à Saint-Jean de Saint-Mont la manse d'Aolin à Lafitte, c'est-à-dire un paysan qui doit pour redevances : quatre muids de froment, un de millet, un d'avoine, un porc de douze deniers, un mouton de six, une poule à la Noël, un charral de vin et la quête habituelle. Il doit, en outre, deux conques de froment pour droits de gerbadge et deux de vin pour droit de mostatge. De leur côté, les moines donnent à Brasc un cheval de cent sols''Cartulaire du Prieuré de Saint-Mont : Ordre de Cluny'', Jaurgain, Jean de (1842-1920). Maumus, Justin (1865 - 19..). Société historique de Gascogne H. Champion (Paris) : 1904.. Brasc II de Lannux (ca 1050 - après 1090) et une fille d'Arnaud-Garcia de Sainte-Christie sont les parents de : * * * * * Les Lannux au XIIe siècle . : 4. Pons de Lannux-Nogaret (ca 1090 - après 1140), père d'Arnaud de LanuxSamaran Charles. Le plus ancien cartulaire de Saint-Mont (Gers) (XIe-XIIIe siècles). Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes. 1952, tome 110. pp. 5-56., plaide avant 1139 pour s'exonérer des redevances féodales réclamées par l'évêque de Toulouse, Amelius Raymond du Puy (1105 - 1139). Pons est nommé dans le Saisimentum comitalus Tolosæ de 1271. Il se marie avec la fille (ca 1130 - après 1191) d'Erméniard de Nogaret. Elle est héritière de Nogaret et de La Valette, soeur d'Etienne, inféodataire du château de Nogaret, en 1191, par Alphonse II, Roi d'Aragon et comte de Provence (1157 - 1196). La famille Nogaret tient une petite propriété ancestrale à Nogaret, près de Saint-Félix-de-Caraman (aujourd'hui Saint-Félix-Lauragais), d'où elle tire son nom. Etienne ne semble pas avoir eu de descendance et les blasons Lannux-Nogaret se ressemblent. On peut penser que Pons et Roger sont les ancêtres des Lannux et des Nogaret et donc de Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313), conseiller du roi de France Philippe IV le Bel, garde du Sceau. Pons de Lannux-Nogaret (ca 1090 - 11??) et la fille (ca 1130 - après 1191) d'Erméniard de Nogaret sont les parents de : : 4. Arnaud de Lannux (XIIe siècle) met en gage un paysan de Pouy (Podium), entre les mains des moines et du prieur du monastère de Saint-Mont : : Universis notum sit quod Arnaldas de Lanux impignoravit priori et monachis Sancti Montis арud Podium rusticum nomine Sanciumn de Serra pro .xxx. solidis morlanensibus. Fidejussores etiam super hoc dedit Fortanerium de Sabarta et Raimundum abbatem de Sancto Ypolito. Census vero rustici hic est .III modii tritici et una conca garbadge, .VI. modii vini, .XII. denarii pro porco, .VI. pro multone, .XII. denarii mendigancie. Hos pretaxatos .XXX. somlidos dedit Rotlannus, monachus Sancti Montis, ut inde plena refectio exhibeatur ?. Cui hoc tenere delegatum est fratribus omnibus in die anniversarii patris sui Poncii. Si autem pignus solutum aliqundo fuerit de peccunia reddita procuretur aliud aliquid, unde anniversarium refectione non fraudetur. Tali enim, tenore hoč et a Rotlanno est factum et a fratribus concessum et ut si rusticus reddere nequierit, fidejussores suppleant''Samaran Charles. ''Le plus ancien cartulaire de Saint-Mont (Gers) (XIe-XIIIe siècles). In: Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes. 1952, tome 110. pp. 5-56.. : 4. Roger III de Lannux (ca 1130 - après 1219) : : Les « seniores » du prieuré accordent à noble Roger de Lanux et à son fils Garcie-Brasc soixante sous morlans. Les « seniores » du prieuré accordent à noble Roger de Lanux et à son fils Garcie-Brasc soixante sous morlans, représentés pour les deux tiers par une très bonne mule; ils reçoivent, en échange, à Daunian, une terre qu'un '' semimembris avait donnée en gage pour vingt-quatre sous à Guillaume Aner, entré en religion''Samaran Charles. Le plus ancien cartulaire de Saint-Mont (Gers) (XIe-XIIIe siècles). In: Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes. 1952, tome 110. pp. 5-56.. Pierre de Daunian, chevalier, coseigneur, donne à Saint Mont un paysan à Lanux et Rogier est cité. En novembre 1219, Roger de Lanux est présent parmi les seigneurs du comté d'Armagnac qui assistent Bernard V, comte d'Armagnac (1219-1244), à l'octroi des coutumes de NogaroMONLEZUN, Histoire de la Gascogne, III, 15.. Roger III de Lanux (ca 1150 - après 1219) a comme enfants : : 5. Garcie-Brasc II de Lannux vit au XIIIe siècle. : 5. Deodat de Nogaret (1160 - après 1206), Dieudonné, fils de Roger, rend hommage au comte de Toulouse en 1173. Il est le trisaïeul du Chancelier du roi de France Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313) et certainement aussi la tige des Lannux et des ducs de la Valette et d'Epernon. * * * * * Les Nogaret au XIIIe siècle . thumb||260px|Chevalier et son chien devant Montségur. En 1319, Othon de Clarac, damoiseau, rend hommage pour son château de Lannux. Nous ne savons rien des Lannux jusqu'en 1389 et nous les retrouvons à Garos, pas très loin de Lannux, mais dans le nord du Béarn. D'après l'historien Pierre de Lanux et un autre descendant des Lannux, l'écrivain Charles Marie René Leconte de Lisle (1818 - 1894), la famille Lannux serait rattachée aux comtes de Toulouse. Les Nogaret sont alliés aux comtes de Toulouse ce qui implique qu'au moins jusqu'à Bertrand de Nogaret, marié à Serène de Toulouse-Lautrec, les ancêtres sont communs aux Lannux/Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313). : 6. Pierre de Nogaret (1190 - 1231), seigneur de la Valette et Salvaignac, gentilhomme fort estimé pour sa valeur, se marie vers 1206 en la maison de Saint-Jory, au moyen duquel mariage il devient aussi seigneur de Saint-Jory et de GragnagueRevue historique de Toulouse: études sur le Vieux Toulouse, documents, bibliographie, Volumes 8 à 9, Imprimerie Saint-Cyprien, 1921.. Bernard Golèrlo le dit de seigneur de Saint-Jory de 1206 aux environs de 1231. Pierre de Nogaret et sa femme sont les parents de : : 7. Raymond de Nogaret (après 1206 - 1240), Seigneur de la Valette, est le Parfait de Nogaret que l'on rencontre dans le registre des inquisiteurs Bernard de Caux et Jean de Saint-Pierre, pour la première fois en 1228, à Toulouse. Nogaret est à la fin de vie protégé par la famille noble des Mazaroles. Il a dû mourir en 1240, car sa sœur Sobranseira, de Laurac, veuve de Bernard Raymond, déclare, dans sa confession du 18 juillet 1246, qu'il y a six ans ou à peu près deux hérétiques lui ont appris la mort de son frèreDossat Yves. Guillaume de Nogaret, petit fils d'hérétique. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 53, N°212, 1941. pp. 391-402.. Raymond de Nogaret (après 1206 - 1240) se marie avec Seréna de Toulouse-Lautrec, une des nombreuses filles de Baudouin de Toulouse, fils de Raymond V, comte de Toulouse et de Constance de France. Son beau-père s'oppose à la Croisade de Simon de Montfort, en 1209, contre les cathares. Mais après avoir été méprisé il est pendu comme traître par son frère Raymond VI de Toulouse. Les Nogaret de Saint-Félix sont nobles et figurent dans le Saisimentum', sur la liste des barons, chevaliers, nobles de la baylie. Du fait du catharisme, cette famille perd son rang dans la noblesse et ses biens. D'ailleurs Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313) Nogaret, conseiller de Philippe le Bel, n'est pas noble dans tous les actes, jusqu'en 1299 et ne possède plus de biens fonciers, car on aurait retrouvé des traces de leur existence dans les documents de MarsillarguesDossat Yves. Guillaume de Nogaret, petit fils d'hérétique. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 53, N°212, 1941. pp. 391-402.. : 8. D'après Du Chesne, Nogaret a pour père un certain Gautier de Nogaret (1232 - 1282) qui est donc privé de son héritage car sa famille est condamnée pour hérésie. Il se marie avec Florence de Béarn en 1252. Selon Eberhard von Regensburg, le père de Guillaume de Nogaret (1260 - 1313) est condamné comme hérétique. Pour Villani, son père et sa mère sont brûlésDossat Yves. Guillaume de Nogaret, petit fils d'hérétique. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 53, N°212, 1941. pp. 391-402.. Ce n'est pas possible vues les fonctions de leur fils. D'ailleurs ce dernier étudie le droit à l'université de Montpellier certainement du fait de la condamnation de son grand-père. Un cadet reprend le nom de ses ancêtres Lannux. Il hérite uniquement de quelques biens dans le Béarn venant de la famille de la femme de son père Gautier de Nogaret (1232 - 1282), Florence de Béarn. * * * * * * * * * LES LANNUX A GAROS . Jagou/Garos . les Lannux reprennent le nom de leurs ancêtres et s'installent dans la paroisse du haut Moyen Âge, Sainte Marie de Jagou, et dans celle de Saint-Barthélémy de Garos au XIIIe siècle. : 9. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1260, à Saint-Félix de Lauragais, comme son frère ou demi-frère Guillaume de Nogaret de Béarn. Du fait des procès de l'inquisition ils sont dépossédés de leurs biens et déchus de leur noblesse pourtant fort ancienne. A Garos et de Jagou il y a d'abord deux abbayes laïques. Pierre de Marca, s’appuyant sur le Cartulaire de Larreule, aujourd’hui disparu, évoque un épisode qui voit, en 1232, Gaston VII de Béarn (1229 - 1290) confisquer la seigneurie de Garos qu’a confiée sa mère, Gersende de Provence, au vicomte de LouvignyBerdoy Anne. Des abbayes laïques, fossiles d’un peuplement per casalem intégrés dans des castra. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 120, N°263, 2008. Le parcours de Guilhem Rainard, chanoine d’Agde. pp. 337-358.. A Garos se constitue au XIIIe siècle un bourg castral comtal (Garos), lié à des clairières de défrichement. À l'origine de ce bourg se trouvent une paroisse dominée l'abbé laïque. La mise en place de ce bourg, au XIIIe siècle, et le processus d'inurbamento confère au titulaire de l'abbadîe une place de premier rang dans l'aristocratie localeCursente Benoît. Les abbadies ou abbayes laïques : dîme et société dans les pays de l'Adour (XIe-XVIe siècles). In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 116, N°247, 2004. pp. 285-305.. Garos figure en 1286 parmi les castri et villis du Béarn dont le vicomte Gaston VII dresse la liste au moment du règlement de sa succession. La modestie du village actuel laisse difficilement deviner l'importance du bourg castral médiéval. Pourtant, l'exploitation régressive des informations d'une longue série de censiers et du cadastre ancien, permettent la restitution du site castral vicomtal et de l'enceinte villageoise qui se développe à ses piedsBerdoy Anne. Des abbayes laïques, fossiles d’un peuplement per casalem intégrés dans des castra. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 120, N°263, 2008. Le parcours de Guilhem Rainard, chanoine d’Agde. pp. 337-358.. Si la date de la charte originelle a malheureusement fait les frais d'une erreur de copie, l'évocation d'une fondation du vicomte Gaston renvoie, sans grand risque d'erreur possible, à Gaston VII à la fin de son long règne (1229-1290). Il est à l'origine des quelques bourgs castraux béarnais ayant échappé au silence documentaire (Castetbon, Castelnau-Camblong, Asson, Morlanne, Bugnein). Au-delà de cet élément chronologique, ce sont l'affranchissement des habitants, la liberté d'accès aux terrains de parcours du Gert, l'exemption de taxes et la création d'un marché qui sont documentés[LA CONFIRMATION DES PRIVILÈGES DE LA COMMUNAUTÉ DE GAROS EN 1583, ÉCHO DÉFORMÉ DE LA CHARTE D'AFFRANCHISSEMENT DU XIIIE SIÈCLE, Anne Berdoy.]. La place est en effet mentionnée dans l’acte réglant la succession de ce vicomte en 1286 et il est patent que celui-ci fut à l’origine de nombreuses fondations visant à structurer administrativement et militairement la vicomté. : 10. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1290, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos. Jagou est intégré à la juridiction de Garos dès la fin du XIVe siècle. En 1304 il y a un notaireBerdoy Anne. Des abbayes laïques, fossiles d’un peuplement per casalem intégrés dans des castra Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 120, N°263, 2008. Le parcours de Guilhem Rainard, chanoine d’Agde. pp. 337-358.. Jago figure en 1343 dans les hommages de Béarn. : 11. Pierre de Lannux (ca 1325 - après 1389). On a rocii moreu de P. de Lannux, de Garos, fo liurat au capperan de Gaston, cité dans un Rôle de achats faits à Orthez pour l'armée du Comte de Foix, le 26 janvier 1389''Archives historiques du département de la Gironde'', Volume 12, Société des archives historiques de la Gironde (Bordeaux, France), Chez Aug. Aubry, 1870. p.282.. Ce Pierre de Lannux est de ma famille, car il est de Garos. Il est chapelain du Prince Gaston III de Foix-Béarn, dit Gaston Fébus (1331 - 1391). : 11. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1320, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos. Les dernières mentions du château de Garos émanent d’actes signés en ce lieu par Gaston Fébus en 1375Berdoy Anne. Des abbayes laïques, fossiles d’un peuplement per casalem intégrés dans des castra. In: Annales du Midi : revue archéologique, historique et philologique de la France méridionale, Tome 120, N°263, 2008. Le parcours de Guilhem Rainard, chanoine d’Agde. pp. 337-358.. : 12. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1350, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos. : 13. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1380, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos. * * * * * Les Lannux au XVe siècle . : 14. N de Lannux est certainement né vers 1410, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos. Il est le père de : : 15. Jeanicot de Lannux est certainement né vers 1440, à Jagou, paroisse disparue de Garos, est archer des gardes de Louis XIGers, Rediviva (Nîmes), F-J. Bourdeau, Éditeur C. Lacour, 1999.. Une unité est composée de soldats écossais portant le titre d’archers du corps du roi. Le terme d'archer désigne à l'époque un cavalier légèrement armé, à la différence des gens d'armes ou cavaliers cuirassés. Le Roi Louis XI (1461/1483) adjoint à cette garde deux compagnies d'archers français. * * * * * * * * * * LES LANNUX dans l'ANGOUMOIS . * * * * * * * * * * LES LANNUX A MORLAIX . Jean Lannux du Rascoët (1726 - 1801) . Jean Lannux du Rascoët (1726 - 1801) se marie en 1756 à Morlaix avec Marie Catherine Saulnier de Cugnon. Voir article détaillé :Descendance de Marie Catherine Saulnier de Cugnon Voir article détaillé : Jean Lannux du Rascoët * * * * * Dominique de Lannux (1680 - 1749) . Dominique de Lannux (1680 - 1749), sieur de La Chaume, son père, demeure paroisse de Roullet en Angoumois en 1709, où il occupe les fonctions de maître chirurgien. Magdelaine de Villedary (1687 - 1767), sa mère est la fille de Jean II Villedary, maître papetier au moulin de Beauvais, paroisse de Nersac, et de Marie Clergeau. On observe la présence de Louis Vildary et de Doulcet Villedary, papetiers à Couze (Bergerac) dès 1530. Un Jean Villadary, dit Douillon, est maître-papetier à Couze en 1566''Filigranes et autres caractéristiques des papiers fabriqués en France aux XVIIe et XVIIIe siècles'', Raymond Gaudriault, Thérèse Gaudriault, CNRS, 1995. P.278.. On retrouve un Jean Villedary, maître-papetier à Chaufour, près Bourg-du-Bost (Périgueux) en 1672. A la même date, son fils, Jean II est à la Couronne (Angoulême) depuis deux ans, avant d'exploiter les moulins de Chez Martin. Les Villedary sont en effet papetiers en Angoumois à partir du XVIIe siècle. Quatre d'entre eux prénommés Jean exercent entre 1672 et 1719''Cartes et plans imprimés de 1564 à 1815: collections des bibliothèques municipales de la région Centre : notices de la base BN-OPALINE'', Béatrice Pacha, Ludovic Miran, Bibliothèque nationale de France, 1996. p.73.. Les Clergeau sont aussi des papetiers. * * * * * Noël de Lannux (1625 - 1709) . Noël de Lannux est le fils aîné de Jean de Lannux (1590 - 1674), négociant de Garos, et de Jeanne de Cauhapé. Il apparaît sur un document d’inventaire des biens de son père fait le 5 juillet 1691. Il était natif de Garos (nord du Béarn), sa date de naissance peut être fixée en 1625, ses parents s’étant mariés en 1624. Mais il quitte cette ville en 1641, il avait juste 17 ans, pour émigrer vers la Saintonge, au lieu de La Chaume paroisse de Roullet (entre Jurignac et la Couronne - N. 10- département de la Charente), où il vit encore en 1691. Il revient quelquefois à Garos, puis reste 17 ans sans y revenir, il revient en 1674, décès de son père et le 5 juillet 1691 pour faire l’inventaire de la succession. D'après les recherches que nous avons faites en Charente, dans les minutiers des notaires, il ressort que Noël figure comme sieur de La Chaume (paroisse du Roullet), mais qu’entre 1673 date à laquelle nous trouvons le premier document le concernant et 1687, il demeure au château de La Mothe, paroisse de Nersac (Charente), appartenant au seigneur de Gentils, marquis de Langallerie et seigneur de Lamothe-Charente. Ce château sera vendu par la veuve de ce dernier en 1717. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de Bretagne Catégorie:Famille Gaudelet Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Histoire du Béarn